stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Clay Oven Pizzeria
The '''Clay Oven Pizzeria '''is a take-out restaurant in Stampy's Lovely World located right infront of the water. It is known for its huge Clay Oven which Stampy prizes it as one of his greatest achievements. It is situated on reclaimed land right behind the Radio Tower. Description The building is designed to look like a giant clay oven. It has a sandstone dome with a chimney on the top. A lights display is above the entrance that is powered by a complex redstone mechanism. The lights look like crackling flames on an opening, where in real ovens the pizza is baked. Inside, a "working" pizza oven is actually a Minecraft glich technique which uses armour stands, then a new addition to Minecraft Xbox. This oven is what Stampy calls the centerpiece of the restaurant; It can be immediately noticed once inside. The oven is obviously made out of clay. All this is behind a long oak wood counter where take-out orders are taken. Both sides are flanked with long oak plank benches. On the right, a menu shows the variety of pizza flavors and toppings available, made by Sqaishey. To the left are seats where they can sit down while waiting for their pizza. Construction Construction of the building was on Episodes 388 (Making Fire) and 389 (Clay Oven). After that, on Episode 390 (Pizza Pronto) a mini-game was played to decide who will be the Employee-Of-The-Month for the restaurant, of which Stampy was the winner. The Sandstone restaurant was built as far away as possible from the Bank, as it was also made out of sandstone and Stampy feared they might blend with each other. Geographically, it is located in the northwestern corner of the Downtown District. Originally the area on where it stands today was part of the sea, however due to Stampy's massive reclamation and landfill projects the coastline has been extended, nearer to the Funland Park. Employee Of the Month minigame The aim of the game is to deliver pizza to the customers as many as possible. The player rides on a horse (in this case, Harry). The game starts by switching the lever which turns on the timer of 2m 30s. The player then hunts for the pizza which are listed below: *At the Lighthouse *At the roof of Clean Machine which is accessed from the Snack On Track *At the roof of iC Opticians which is accessed from the Pawly Pets Pet Vet then jumping through the roofs of the shops *At the roof of Piggy Bank which is accessed from Lovely Jubbley Flowers *At the roof of Stampy's Hot Buns which is accessed from Crazy Cow Milk Bar (hardest to get) He/she has to get as many pizza as possible before the time runs out. If they wish, the player can go back to the customers to serve them. Every pizza served to the customer earns 1 point to the player. The game goes on and whoever gets the pizza most is the winner! Trivia * In Stampy's Top 10 Buildings in his Lovely World video, he stated that the Clay Oven Pizzeria was his ninth favourite building in his town.